


你有猫咪吗？

by Mochieatcat



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochieatcat/pseuds/Mochieatcat
Kudos: 6





	你有猫咪吗？

2/5整点一到 打开了宿舍的大门 

想着成员们今年会给我一个与众不同的成年生日礼物吧   
为了让哥哥们准备自己的生日礼物 

还特地在外面待了一个多小时才回家 瞧 我多聪明 

辰乐最近都要住宿舍 

所以我正式从房间搬出来到客厅 

晚上和他窝着在沙发上睡

没有人迎接我 什么都没有 

客厅暗的 房间里面还没有灯？

你们！是不是忘了2/5是你们最重要的弟弟的生日

我走到厨房想说应该会有蛋糕 没有？

大家都去哪了 都睡觉了吗

打开Jeno哥的房间 没人

打开仁俊哥的房间 没人

最后打开我原本的窝 Ryan身上贴了张便条

“帕基桑 来我家找我”

咦呀 辰乐的字写的真好看

我拿着手机穿上大衣立刻跑到了两个巷口远的辰乐家

输入1122的密码 没开？

我皱着眉头想说除了他的生日还能有什么四码数字

趁着好奇心输入了0205 门开了

辰乐家的密码居然是我的生日 噢我可以住进去了吗

开门的那瞬间依然是静悄悄的 哥哥们都不在

明知道我最怕这种黑暗的地方了 却没有人来陪我

我熟门熟路的走到辰乐的房间 趴在门上听听看 

只有一阵轻喘的声音

还好 有人就好 我打开了房门

辰乐头上戴着猫耳的发夹 脖子上装了个铃铛 

上半身是低胸薄纱露肚装 下半身只穿了条丁字裤 

此刻他跪在床上 面色潮红 歪头软糯的喊出一声“喵？”

咔 门锁了 不是我锁的 

外面三个哥哥们一锁上房门就逃出去一边大声喊

“志晟啊有七个保险套要用不用随便你辰乐的铃铛里面有房门钥匙早上醒了再自己开门啊生日快乐礼物很好吧”

我面对着门不敢往后看 

阿迪达运动裤已经挺出一个小帐篷 这样就硬了那还可好

辰乐轻手轻脚的走过来 把我翻了面 双手环着我的脖子就亲了上来 

他先用舌头一点一点的舔 然后再用粉嘟嘟的嘴唇亲

小舌伸进我的口腔到处游走 缠绕着我的舌头 我把他抱了更紧点 

怕他这样亲一亲腰就软了 来不及咽下的口水顺着他的下巴滴下来 

啊 好像猫咪刚舔完牛奶般的可爱

他的眼睛不大 但是把我的影子装进去刚刚好 

这样 他的眼睛就只有我一个人了

接着他脱掉我的上衣 长年练舞精壮的腹肌虽然没有杰诺和娜娜哥  
的好看 但也是出了名的色情

属于未成年的色情 不错吧 可惜我成年了 你们也摸不到

小猫的舌头在我的乳头上面打转 一圈又一圈 

搔的我痒痒的 他软嫩的小手也摸上另一颗乳头 用食指按了按 开始揉捏起来

不对啊 这是第一次 他怎么会的？

我的脑袋也想不了这么多 很快的他把我的裤子也脱了 

隔着内裤握着我的胀大 向我露出了疑惑的表情

好像是在说“怎么那么大？”

呵 当然大了 我都有找过我的下半身预览图 大的我还要亲自拉下裤子来确认真的有那么大吗

他不知不觉的脱掉我的内裤 用温热的口腔包住了它

没有过多的言语 一切都是那么的自然 不像初尝情事的两个小情侣

双手揉着他的头发 不小心把猫耳弄下来 

他一边吞吐一边发出抗议的声音 没了耳朵 你还是只诱人的猫咪呀辰乐

他才含了一点就含不进去了 猫咪的嘴巴都好小 

他无师自通的带着节奏吸着 爽 真的脑袋只剩一个爽字 

我感觉到血液往下身集中 我不小心按着他的头抽插起来 

喘息声越来越快 白浊的液体就这样射进他的嘴巴 他鼓了脸颊 

慢慢的消化进去 来不及吃进去的都滴到他那件看起来不像衣服的衣服上

真的是猫咪了吧 脖子上的铃铛随着他的喉结有一声没一声的响

吞完精液的他舔了嘴唇 很乖的趴到床上 有条猫尾在那边晃来晃去 

我脱下他的丁字裤 发现猫尾原来是只按摩棒 

刚拔出来他就发出“嘤”的声音 噢 看来猫咪不满足了 

我又把按摩棒塞回去 沿着开关随便按了个键 猫咪突然抖了一下 

看来我按到最强的那个按键了 他全身都颤抖着 

前面的小兄弟也高高挺立 好白 好嫩 

我把他的衣服撕开 薄纱就是好 一撕就开 

下次问问仁俊哥在哪买的 质量不错

纯白无暇的肌肤在灯光的照耀下更加闪耀

我看着他的屁股随着按摩棒的频率摇动 铃铛也不停的响 

拆下他的铃铛丢到旁边 又不是机器猫 装什么铃铛呢

突然他的呼吸急促 射到了床上 他趴在那里抬高屁股 小猫不乖 

我都还没动手怎么就可以射了 

我将按摩棒拔出 换我修长的手指伸进去 

湿润的小穴充满了滋润的液体 原来这小子已经抹过润滑液进去了

我按到一个凸起的点 好奇的戳了戳 前面就发出

“昂.....昂.....”的声音

我对着那个点展开攻击 辰乐细碎的声音叫着

“志晟...慢一点.....不要一直按那个...”

突然我感觉他要射了 我抓住他的下面 按着不让他射 

他转头看了我 湿润的眼睛 刚刚被亲到红艳的嘴唇 吸了鼻子   
一脸被我欺负的样子

“志晟为什么不让我射 ”

他用了奶音 我的致命伤就是他的奶音 软软糯糯的 还扁嘴！

我立刻换上我的大兄弟插进去 他一边忍受不能射的感觉一边用他柔软的小穴吞吐着我的*

他开始大声的叫出来 韩文中文夹杂着 主唱的肺活量就是不一样 

到我要射了他还在叫 我抓着他的屁股越插越快 

在我射的同时也把他的*放开 我们同时射了 大口的呼吸

我把他抱起来 让他坐在我的大腿上 他环着我的脖子又亲了上来 

腰还一边动 催促着我赶快行动 

我一手抓着他的脖子 一手抬起他的屁股 高高的抬起 再快速的放下

他仰着头 曼妙的曲线让我看了眼花了乱 他的乳头和我的相互摩擦  
形成快感 

很快的 我们又同时射了 他趴在我的肩膀上喘气 微弱的气音在我耳边说

“志晟 成年生日快乐 我就是生日礼物了喔”

然后他就睡着了

他睡着了

他睡着

了

我看着旁边全新的保险套 好吧对不起我没用到 

改天跟健康教育老师道个歉说这是不安全性行为

辰乐的房间就有个浴室真好 我抱着他清理 

一天要睡十小时的猫咪就是不一样 不管多大的动作他都醒不来

反正这才第一天 还有很多天 苦于春宵短呀真是

哈 我有猫咪 还是只诱人的猫咪 你有吗？  
——————————————————————  
“哥我想要今年给志晟不一样的生日礼物”

“嗯？你要给什么？”

“我要把自己送给他 帮我订一件猫咪衣服 跟你上次的那件狐狸衣一样就好”

“你确定...？虽然暂时没工作但是我怕你隔天起不来”

“没关系 我腰很好 他成年了嘛 不过就是这个礼物不能剪进去这个那个 再拍其他的进去就好”

“那需要几个片子让你实习一下吗”

“好 越多越好 不要让他发现 也不要让其他人发现 到时候再讨论 哥我爱你掰”

仁俊扶着腰点开了商城用VIP卡买了几件猫咪薄纱衣 

顺便买了几个贴布 

钟辰乐 我保证你下不了床了 就跟我一样 哼


End file.
